


lights (they blind me)

by orphan_account



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Drabble, Error Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Kenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Error's domain was frightening in a way Blue had never experienced anything to be before.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	lights (they blind me)

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be for something else, but it got out of hand and doesn't fit? so im just going to uhhh leave this here

* * *

Blue remembered how frightening it was to be here, in the anti-void, when he had first been kidnapped. Before he had become friends with his captor.

Error's domain was frightening in a way Blue had never experienced anything to be before. He remembers when he was younger, but a small baby bones, and had been afraid of the dark. Blue recalls persistently keeping a small light lit at all times. He remembers the comfort it had brought him, before he had grown past his fear.

Blue knew his own folly now. The infinite, screaming light of the world around him was maddening in a way he doubts he could have comprehended without seeing it. His eye lights had grown used to the perpetual burn, but that doesn't mean he doesn't remember the pain of it initially. How his eyes _ached_ and itched, but there was no true reprieve.

Its what brought him to spend such a long time looking at Error's macabre hangings. He hated looking at it, the collection of SOULs ripped and broken from their true place. Of the puppets, a hint of what worlds had been broken at Error's feet. Much like his own.

He had hated it, but Blue had been unable to look away. It was _something_ to keep his attention when Error left him to his own devices, trapped there. Before Error trusted him.

Before they were friends.

It was so much better than the loud nothing that made his eyes hurt, and left his ears ringing.

But that was before. Blue liked to think he was used to it now; to think that it didn't bother him as much. It felt like a wool sweater now; uncomfortable and distracting, but it provided warmth.

It had become something familiar. Not quite comforting - something in him revolted too much at the idea, if only because of the _pain_ it had once wrought - but the memories of the time spent here with Error almost made it so.

Blue had spent too much time here, and had made too many good memories to hate it completely.

But the white still _burnburnburned_ and twisted him _wron_ _ **g**_ and he knew why Error was the way he was. And that was why he detested it, more than anything.

 _It broke Error,_ he once thought, a _nd its breaking me too._

It was worth it. Error was better now, now that he wasn't alone and trapped by himself in his madness. The understanding, the ability to understand him - Blue wouldn't take that back. Error was his friend, and he deserved friends. He deserved someone who understood.

It didn't matter if maybe his desperate need to become his friend had been fueled by wanting to escape, once. Or from wanting anything to get away from the blinding nothing that wanted to swallow him and press him down until he was nothing too.

They were friends now, and the anti-void didn't seem so oppressive anymore. He glitched now, himself, affected by his time spent here.

There was no turning back now.

* * *


End file.
